The subject novel concept broadly relates to the art of suspension systems and, more particularly, to a novel interface for connecting a fluid transmission line to a fluid suspension member.
The subject novel concept finds particular application in association with fluid suspension members, such as air springs used on a suspension system of a vehicle, and will be discussed herein with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the subject novel concept is equally applicable for use in other applications and environments, and is not intended to be in any way limited to use in the applications discussed herein, which are merely exemplary.
Fluid suspension members having an inlet for connecting a fluid transmission line are generally well known. One example of such a fluid suspension member is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,894 to Myers, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Fluid suspension members have been commonly used in a wide variety of applications, such as vehicle suspension systems, for example, with great success. Fluid suspension members for vehicle suspension systems are available in a wide variety of types, styles and configurations, including those with rigid end members as well as designs with flexible end walls. Though numerous advantages exist with the regard to the use of fluid suspension members in vehicle suspension systems, there are also areas for improvement, such as reducing maintenance or increasing the ease of installation, for example.
One such opportunity for improvement exists in fluid suspension members having flexible end walls. Vehicle suspension systems by their very nature are designed to permit dynamic movement between various portions and components of the vehicle. As such, it is common for parts associated therewith to be repeatedly flexed or stressed. Fluid suspension members are one example of such parts, and those having flexible end walls are typically well adapted for such flexing action.
Connection of such fluid suspension members to a fluid supply is typically accomplished through a fitting installed on the end wall of the fluid suspension member, as is shown in the Myers '894 patent, for example. Importantly, the fitting, which is commonly made from metal, forms a fluid-tight seal with the flexible end wall on which it is installed. Repeated flexing of the end wall, however, can cause the flexible material surrounding the fitting to become separated from the fitting body. This typically compromises the seal around the fitting body, resulting in fluid loss which can cause reduced efficiency of the system among other problems.
One significant source of separation is caused by inflation-induced stresses along the flexible wall on which the fitting is installed. That is, the opposing end walls of the fluid suspension member become somewhat crowned or dome-shaped due to the pressure within the fluid chamber. The nature of the deflection and the typical positioning of the fitting on the end wall cause any forces acting to seal against the fitting to be overcome. This can undesirably result the loss of integrity of the fluid-tight seal formed around the fitting.
Various arrangements have been employed to improve the interconnection between the fitting body and the flexible end wall. One method has been to mold the fitting body into the part during the manufacture of the flexible wall. Unfortunately, the mechanical properties of the wall material alone are insufficient to consistently withstand the separation stresses discussed above. However, even with any adhesion and residual compressive stresses attributable to the over-molding process, this connection method has not been successful on a consistent basis. Another method that has been used to improve the interconnection between the fitting body and the surrounding flexible material includes the use of adhesive. Though this arrangement significantly strengthens the interconnection between the fitting body and the flexible wall, the adhesive and process of applying the same cause undesirable increases in manufacturing costs among other disadvantages.